


whats better than a birthday threesome? (food, but only maybe)

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: “Should we take him out to dinner, Soonie?” Junhui suggested after a second of thought.“I was thinking of something a little better than dinner,” Soonyoung said, an innocent smile on his face as he turns to look at Junhui.“What's better than food?” Junhui wondered aloud.Soonyoung gave him a pointed look and laid his hand on Junhui’s naked thigh, rubbing his hand up and down the plush skin before it dawned on Junhui,“Ohhhh,” Junhui said. “Oh, you’re right, Mingyu might like that even better than dinner,”





	whats better than a birthday threesome? (food, but only maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday gyu~

“Hey Junnie,” Soonyoung called from their room. “Can you come here for a minute?” 

 

Junhui looked up from the present he was wrapping and got up, carrying the present with him so no prying eyes would get a peek at it. Soonyoung shut the door behind him and gestured towards where their beds were pressed together. Junhui sat the present on the floor and gently nudged it under their bed with his foot before looking up at Soonyoung expectantly. 

 

“No one is going to be around tomorrow night,” Soonyoung started, joining him on the bed. “Everyone except you, me and Mingyu, that is.”

 

Junhui thought for a moment and nodded when he remembered that the three of them didn't have anything have any plans or scheduled event to do tomorrow night. Half of the group were on some form of a trip or had gone home to see their family, Junhui himself had just returned from Shenzhen a week or two ago. 

 

Those who were around planned to have something for Mingyu during the early morning if they could, but either had something else they already planned or something to do for the company during the late afternoon and night. 

 

“Mingyu might be sad,” Junhui pointed out, hugging the cat pillow in his lap. 

 

“Exactly what I was thinking,” Soonyoung agreed. “Don't you think we should do something for him?” 

 

“Should we take him out to dinner, Soonie?” Junhui suggested after a second of thought. 

 

“I was thinking of something a little better than dinner,” Soonyoung said, an innocent smile on his face as he turns to look at Junhui. 

 

“What's better than food?” Junhui wondered aloud. 

 

Soonyoung gave him a pointed look and laid his hand on Junhui’s naked thigh, rubbing his hand up and down the plush skin before it dawned on Junhui,

 

“Ohhhh,” Junhui said. “Oh, you’re right, Mingyu might like that even better than dinner,” 

 

“We can get dinner too.” Soonyoung relented and smiled when Junhui clapped excitedly.

 

… 

 

Mingyu smiled as Junhui swung their hands back and forth as they walk back to the dorm. Soonyoung walks on his other side, busy scrolling through the group chat and sending the pictures they had taken together back at the restaurant. 

 

“Mingyu,” Junhui sang brightly as they walked around the next corner, their building coming into view. “Did you have fun with Soonie and I tonight?” 

 

Smiling affectionately, Mingyu bent over to give Junhui a quick kiss on his cheek, so quick that no one would have noticed even it was daylight and they weren't dressed down to fit in with everyone else on the streets. “Of course, I always have fun with hyungs,” Mingyu assured Junhui as they reach the entrance to their building. Soonyoung finally pocketed his phone and they went inside, quickly walking towards the elevators. 

 

“Want to have more fun?” Soonyoung asked Mingyu once the door closed, slipping his hand into Mingyu’s back pocket in a way that it would be hidden from the cameras. 

 

“More fun?” Mingyu played clueless, even as a grin started making its way onto his face as Junhui shuffled closer to him. 

 

Soonyoung just hummed and the three of them got off on their floor. As soon as the dorm door was closed behind them, Junhui squeezed into Mingyu’s space and gently grabbed either side of his face, dragging him down the few extra centimeters Mingyu had on him and brushing their lips together. 

 

Mingyu sighed against Junhui’s soft lips and slipped the elders coat off of his shoulders, letting it hit the floor, his following not long after before they both kicked off their shoes, leaving them next to the shoe closet before Mingyu grabbed Junhui and lifted him up, holding him around the waist as he carried him off to the largest bedroom. Soonyoung stayed behind to put away their coats and tuck their shoes away, muttering something about ‘these kids sometimes, I swear’ before he followed after them into the room. 

 

When he walked into the room Junhui was straddling Mingyu on the bed he shared with Soonyoung, trying to undo his shirt buttons while Mingyu wrestled with Junhui’s pant zipper and button. Soonyoung clicked his tongue and approached them, giving Junhui a gentle spank to get his attention. 

 

“On your knees, baby,” Soonyoung said. Junhui whined but got out of Mingyu’s lap, crawling so he was on his knees on the floor, his chest resting against the mattress and his ass pushed out as Soonyoung stripped him off his jeans and underwear. Soonyoung gave him one more swat, making throw his head back and moan. Mingyu sat on the edge of the bed, shirt half undone and watching the two of them with heated eyes. He wasn't used to fucking around with Junhui when Soonyoung was around, he actually couldn't think of a time when it had ever just been the three of them, but he enjoyed the sight nonetheless.

 

“I got him ready for you earlier,” Soonyoung told Mingyu. “Come see,” Mingyu got up from the bed and took his shirt all the way off before he took the step or two it took to be behind Junhui. The shimmering jewel end of a plug stared back at him, nestled tightly inside of Junhui’s body. 

 

Mingyu hadn't seen this used on-or rather in anyone, before, so he figured Soonyoung had bought it just for this occasion. It really was a thoughtful gift. Junhui always did look so pretty in pink. He grabbed the jewel end and took it out in one movement, making Junhui shriek into the duvet. A moan escaped him at the sight of Junhui’s prepared hole and he handed the plug to Soonyoung for safekeeping before he grabbed Junhui by the hips and moved them both onto the bed, Junhui on his stomach, ass in the air, meeting right where Mingyu’s hips were perfectly. Mingyu made quick work of the rest of his clothing, leaving his pants littering the floor with Junhui’s ass Soonyoung stood back and watched the two of them. 

 

Mingyu grabbed himself by the base and traced the shape of Junhui’s gaping hole, groaning when Junhui gasped and pushed himself back on him. 

 

“Patience, kitten,” Mingyu teased. “It’s my birthday, remember? Maybe I won't even fuck you, just so I can see you squirm all night long, maybe that's what I want. You’re so pretty when you squirm, hyung, have I ever told you that before?” Mingyu asked him, slipping one long finger deep inside of Junhui’s until he was knuckle deep, Junhui’s body easily accepting anything he gave. Junhui clenched down on the single digit, whimpering because it wasn't what he wanted but it still made his toes curl. 

 

“Mingyu-yah,” Junhui rasped out, “Please, please, hyung needs you inside him. I-I’ll make you feel good, don't I? Doesn’t hyung always make you feel good?”

 

“Of course,” Mingyu cooed at him. “No one takes my cock as good as you do, hyung.” The dirty words were said so sweetly that anyone who couldn't understand them would have thought Mingyu was praising him or telling him he loved him. He might as well have been, because those words almost made Junhui feel as good as when Mingyu did praise him or tell him he loved him, almost. 

 

Junhui pant into the sheets, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck as Mingyu slipped out his fingers and grabbed him by the hips, sinking his full length inside of Junhui, all the way until his hips were snug against Junhui’s. Junhui clung to the sheets with clawed hands as Mingyu pulled out and sunk back into him, slow and gentle, the best way to both tease Junhui and get him more worked up. Years of practice had made it easy for Mingyu to melt Junhui into the sheets in any way that he liked, though it was still fun no matter how many times he did it. 

 

“You’re gonna make him cry, Mingyu-yah,” Soonyoung’s voice interrupted Mingyu’s thoughts and made him blush, he had nearly forgotten his other hyung was there, watching them. “I like that,” Soonyoung continued. “Junnie is so pretty when he cries, isn't he?” 

 

“Yeah,” Mingyu responded, and this time he was nearly as breathless as he had made Junhui. 

 

“I know someone else who looks just as pretty when he cries, though,” Soonyoung said, lips against Mingyu’s cheek. A shiver shot up Mingyu’s back and made him tremble as Soonyoung kissed him gently on the forehead before standing up again, taking off his clothes. Mingyu was still fucking into Junhui, but his movements had become more sloppy. 

 

Junhui tapped him on the arm and Mingyu turned back to him, “Sorry, hyung, I-”

 

“On my back,” Junhui said, “T-turn me on my back,” Mingyu slipped out of Junhui and helped him lay on his back before he pulled him towards him sharply, tucking his legs over his shoulders, ass resting on his knees before Mingyu slammed back inside of him, making Junhui cry his name loudly. Mingyu marveled in the tightness of Junhui’s body like he always did, watched his face and listened to his pleasured noises with a need he couldn't describe, all he knew was that he wanted to see him more, hear him get louder for him, he almost forgot about Soonyoung all over again.

 

But then warm fingers trailed up his back and Mingyu’s hips stuttered again, a soft gasp leaving his lips. 

 

Unknown to Mingyu, Junhui was watching what was happening above him with rapt attention. He had not known how the night was going to play out between the three of them, as Soonyoung would laugh in the face of anyone who tried to top him, and Mingyu complained to hell and back when he was doing it with anyone who didn't prefer to bottom, only giving into Minghao and Wonwoo half the time, and Jeonghan that one time, before. Or as far as Junhui had known. He figured he would have been shared between the two of them at some point in the night, but this was much better, he decided. 

 

He had never seen anything like it before, and his abdomen tightened in excitement at the new sight. 

 

It was somewhat similar, whenever Mingyu bottomed in the past, he was always inside of someone else, and most of the time, like now, it was Junhui. Mingyu would clench his teeth and keep his eyes stubbornly open even as his hips trembled and his fingers shook, concentrating more on whoever was under him than who was inside of him, even snapping back irritably when it was Minghao, even if he did come twice as quickly as he did when he was just fucking someone else, he always insisted it wasn't his preference, but it was fair, since they bottomed for him just as much, so whatever.

 

But when Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s waist and kissed him on the neck, Mingyu’s eyes fluttered closed, a pleased sigh leaving his lips. Now that he thought about it, he didn't think he had seen Soonyoung and Mingyu actually fuck. He saw them blowing each other, giving each other handjobs, kissing each other while they fucked other members, but nothing else. 

 

Junhui heard the sound of a bottle of lube being opened and saw Soonyoung spread some of it over his fingers, those same fingers disappearing below Mingyu’s body. Mingyu whimpered and his hips stuttered, Junhui could tell whenever Soonyoung added another finger because Mingyu let out a little whine, and when his fingers finally brushed over his prostate, Mingyu sobbed, two fat tears falling down his cheeks as he shoved himself back on Soonyoung’s fingers so desperately he almost slipped completely out of Junhui. 

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu whimpered, “please, please.”

 

“I only like to fuck good boys, Mingyu,” Soonyoung said, taking out his fingers and making Mingyu sob. “Does a good boy not fuck his hyung when he’s so open and pretty under him?” 

 

Mingyu’s eyes snapped back down to Junhui and let out a noise somewhere between another sob and a moan. 

 

“N-no,” Mingyu answered him,

 

“That's what I thought,” Soonyoung said, slapping Mingyu’s ass. “If you want my cock tonight, you better make our baby feel good, Mingyu.” 

 

Mingyu didn't say another word, he leaned over Junhui and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him as he fucked Junhui into the sheets, legs still over his shoulder, letting him go so deep Junhui couldn't keep his eyes open as Soonyoung started fingering Mingyu again. He clawed at Mingyu’s back, nails leaving behind deep red lines all over his shoulders as he let out the prettiest noises that pleased both Mingyu and Soonyoung.

 

“Oh, hyung, oh Junnie, you feel so good, you’re so fucking tight, baby, fucking God, you’re so good for me,” Mingyu babbled desperately as Soonyoung took his fingers left his body once more. 

 

“Is he making you feel good, pretty boy?” Soonyoung asked Junhui. He got nothing but a high pitched scream in answer, but that seemed to be good enough because Soonyoung grabbed his own cock and guided it inside of Mingyu’s hole, the younger males body accepting his length easily, sucking him in, wanting him deeper inside of him. 

 

“What a good boy, Mingyu,” Soonyoung cooed. “You’re fucking Junnie so good. Both of you are such good, pretty boys, aren't you?”

 

Mingyu and Junhui both gurgled out desperate responses that were supposed to resemble some formation of words but failed on all accounts at doing so. 

Mingyu’s face was tucked away into Junhui’s neck, whatever noises he made partially muffled by his warm skin, but he was so loud it was still clearly heard. 

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu sobbed, and not knowing who he meant, Junhui ran his hand to rest at the back of Mingyu’s head, petting his hair, running his fingers through the dark locks as he did nothing but enjoy Mingyu fucking into him, the extra pressure of Soonyoung fucking Mingyu adding to the power of Mingyu’s thrusts inside of him. Junhui let Mingyu hold onto him and he held him back, whispering, chanting, crying his name as Soonyoung made both of their brains wirl as he spat out dirty words and soft praises down at the both of them. 

 

Mingyu’s knees were on fire on either side of Junhui’s waist on the bed, his hips were already aching, and he had never felt so good in his life, his cock snug inside of Junhui’s warmth, and Soonyoung hitting all his most sensitive spots, his words making his body clench up and release just as much as his cock inside of him did. 

 

Mingyu came first, his cum filling Junhui to the brim and running out of him as he sobbed both Junhui’s and Soonyoung’s name, hips losing any sense of control and fucking into Junhui and pushing back onto Soonyoung just as much all throughout his orgasm. When Mingyu laid limp and pliant on top of Junhui’s body, his soft cock still inside of him, the sensation of Mingyu’s come dripping down his body and vibration of Soonyoung’s rough thrusts into Mingyu was what tipped him over the edge, coming with a scream, body seizing up. 

 

When he finally came to, Mingyu was kissing his neck and whispering his name, telling him to come back to them and Soonyoung had come as well, face pushed into Mingyu’s back, panting and sweat sliding down his forehead, hands lose and shaking on Mingyu’s hips. 

 

“Fuck,” Soonyoung whispered. 

 

“God,” Mingyu groaned. 

 

“I think my legs fell asleep,” Junhui said, making the other two laugh loudly. Soonyoung pulled out of Mingyu and whispered an apology, giving him a kiss when he hissed. Soonyoung left to grab something to clean them up from the bathroom and Mingyu finally summed up enough strength to pull out of Junhui and flop down next to him. 

 

“Hey, beautiful,” Mingyu said to Junhui, looking at him with sleepy eyes. 

 

“Hey,” Junhui said back before he sighed and rolled onto his side. He wiggled forward until their bodies brushed against each other and gave him a soft kiss, before resting his head on his shoulder. 

 

“I love you,” Junhui told him and Mingyu smiled even though his eyes were shut. 

 

“I love you too,” 

 

“Lazy ass bottoms,” Soonyoung said when he returned and saw them already cuddled up together. 

 

“Hey,” Mingyu protested. 

 

“I am what I am,” Junhui agreed without protest. 

 

“I’m just kidding, baby,” Soonyoung said, which may have been to just Mingyu or to both of them, Junhui really wasn't sure, and he was too sleepy to care. Soonyoung cleaned them up and then laid down on Mingyu’s other side, wrapping an arm around his waist and letting Mingyu rest on his shoulder like he was letting Junhui do to him. 

 

“Did you have a nice birthday?” Soonyoung asked. 

 

“The best.” Mingyu yawned. “Hey, Junnie hyung?”

 

“Mm?” 

 

“Don't tell Minghao, I don't wanna hear his crap the next time we fight over who gets to top.” 

 

Junhui laughed and promised his silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's still gyus birthday here so imma go ahead and say it counts and I finished it in time fjdjkdkdd hope u all enjoyed 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


End file.
